Imaginary Friends & Mix Ups
by xxdisneygirl2xx
Summary: ally has a long lost twin and her name is addison(addy). . ally brings addy to her friends.. austin gets a mix up on who's who and may fall in love with the wrong girl. will austin fall in love with the right girl or will he fall for the look alike...meanwhile ally meets a friend and that friend has a dark secret...


In this story **SOME **OF THE PLOT IS FROM FINDING CARTER also **SOME **FROM THE MOVIE UNINVITED I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

ALLY POV

I was making some juice when I heard the front door open. My parents have been talking about adopting a kid soon but I wasn't that excited. "Ally?" my mom said.

"In here"

"I have some big news!"

"She or she is here!"…ok maybe I was excited….don't judge

"Yes and before you see her I have some news"

"What?"

"When you was born, you was a twin, her name was Addison. She looked a lot like you. Only difference is she was the wild one. One night, your father and I called a babysitter so we can celebrate our anniversary. When we came home…Addy was gone and you were sleeping on the bouncer. We looked everywhere but there was no sign of her. She got arrested because she was walking down the street and stopped because a guy called her name when she turned around the cops where behind her and they arrested her and all the boys. When she was about to get out they told he everything and now she is here…waiting in the foyer…"

I got up slowly with tears running down my face. I walked into the foyer and she was talking to my dad…I mean our dad. When I was right behind her she turned around. She gasped and we just stared… she touched my face and the touch was soft. I pulled her into a hug we stayed like that for a minute. Then we went into my room.

"Ok im goanna ask you some questions to get to know you because you are my twin sooo…what's your favorite color?" I said

"Orange…and you?"

"Red"

"Cool ok my turn…do you have a secret crush?"

"Yeah he is one of my best friends' though"

"Ok…now you go"

"Are you a virgin?" I said

"NO! I lost that a year ago. Are you one?"

"Nope I lost that a year ago too with Elliot"

"Wow we were both 16 when we lost our v-card…interesting" she said raising her eyebrow. I laughed

"Hey we can unpack later but I want to get dressed. You wanna help me pick out some clothes" I only asked because I like what she is wearing. She has on a blue blazer with a white t- shirt with a gold music note on it with jeans and blue flats to match.

"Sure" she said smiling. I liked her. She gave me an all white dress that's just above the knee that hugged my torso tight and the rest flown down with a light pink stomach belt with a butterfly on it and a light pink jean jacket with pink pumps. She fishtail corn rowed my hair from the left top to the right bottom, rubber band it, and curled the rest. She left a flip in the front on the same side as the curl and bobby pinned the end of the flip to keep it in place. My blonde went well with it. "Cute!" I said. She flipped her hair which was straightened and a part right down the middle and was dyed blonde too at the ends where mine was now a mixture so that was some difference. "I know. Im cool like that". I laughed at addy being addy. We walked down stairs. "MOM IM TAKING ADDY TO SONIC BOOM!" I yelled. "SURE!" and with that we were walking to my convertible and drove off. Austin's song "chasing the beat of my heart" came on and addy literally screamed. "I love him" she said. "Ohhhh then you're in for a surprise" I said parking. We got out and I told addy to stay behind me. We walked in with her still behind me. "Hey ally!" all three of them said. "Hey I have some news" I said moving closer to them and pulling the bottom front of addy's shirt to signal her to move forward. "Ok first of all, DAMN ally you look amazing" Trish said and Austin smiled and nodded, making me blush. "And second of all what's the news!" she said. "Well one, some body helped me" I said smiling. "Who?!" they said. "Second of all…her" and addy jump out. They all screamed and ran to hide in or behind some instruments. "Hmmmm not the reaction I was hoping for" addy said trying not to laugh

"Guys can you please come out?" I said. They all slowly came out and walked over here. "This is Addison or addy and she is my twin sister. She was kidnapped when we were younger and we found her today!" I said and their mouths…DROPPED!

"I like them' addy said smiling but then passing the "statues"…Trish, dez, and Austin….ok no...No...You didn't get- …ok. Anyways and she looked around the store.

ADDY POV

This place was amazing! I can't believe our dad owns this place. "Hey womb mate?" ally said I laughed. "Yes?" I said. "Do you mind taking over? I have to explain everything to them" she said. "Sure" I went behind the counter and saw the next customer come in. "hi welcome to sonic boom how may I help you?" I said. The woman took off their hoodie. I gasped. "Mom?"


End file.
